


Don't Strife in the Rain

by Shineheart26



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is Not an Asshole, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot Dave Strider, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, bro is a good human being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineheart26/pseuds/Shineheart26





	Don't Strife in the Rain

Your name is Do- no, Dave Strider, you were 10 years old when it happens.

You and your Bro are currently strifing on the roof, even though it's currently pouring more rain than you've ever seen in Texas. Bro knocked you back, causing you to near the edge of the roof and then… You slipped and fell, hitting a distant fire escape pretty far down the building. 

Your name is Dirk Strider and holy fuck.

Shit, your little brother just fell off the roof and you swore you heard a loud bang that wasn't thunder. You ran to the edge that Dave fell off of and froze, spotting his limp body on the closest fire escape. Why did the building have fire escapes so far down the building? Why couldn't they be closer to the roof? You always wondered why you apartment and a good handful of the higher floors under yours never had fire escapes. _I gotta get him, he could be alive still. At the very least I don't want to freak out whoever lives there._  
As you carefully scaled the building, nearly falling yourself a few times due to the rain, you realized Dave was in fact not breathing anymore, or at least not much and it's just hard to see now. _Shit shit shit._ Once you reached him, you carefully scooped him and sighed in relief that he was still breathing albeit very shallow. You scaled the building back to you apartment and entered your room to asses his injuries. Searching him showed he was mostly fine excluding two things, the normal scratches and scuffs from strifing and also a huge gash on his head. _He's not gonna make it. Shit! You're such an idiot, you killed your little brother. Shit shit shit!_ As you frantically looked around your room, you spotted the old prototype for a body for the AI you made so long ago. Hal ended not wanting it and it never got finished, _“Use the body dumbass. You didn't think of that till just now? I thought you finally became less dense since the squirt came into our life.”_ “Shut it Hal, where have you been this whole time anyways?” _“Trying to get you to calm down and help you, you weren't listening.” Shit, sorry Hal…_ You could feel him trying to help calm you, as time went on you were able to install receptors that linked the two of together mentally. It helped keep Hal a secret from Dave, the two of you worried it'd freak the kid out if he knew about him.  
The two of you began working quickly, you had made a project that could convert a human consciousness into an AI like Hal's for fun once and it became useful when Jake had passed since now he could oversee how his ‘granddaughter’ was doing even if she could never learn he was still technically around, along with his other two kids that you've never even heard much about.  
Once Dave's consciousness started converting over onto your computer, Hal set about preparing a place for it to be stored and ensure he didn't wake up and freak out while you started working on getting the old body at least done enough that he could use it. _“He's gonna freak when we do wake him up though. I mean, come on, we have to wake him up before putting him in the robot body so tell him what's going on and how he's still alive and all that.”_ “I know asshole, just… gimme a sec to get the body set up to work on, might as well let him settle while I work.”

A few hours and it was time to set Dave up to wake up from… uh… digital comatose? You asked Hal to start running the programs to wake up Dave's AI. As that booted up, you went about making some sketches of ideas for how Dave's new body would work and look. You quietly sat in your workshop, which was in the floor below your actual apartment, Dave rarely ever came in herd at your request since it was a hazardous mess. The quiet hum of machines and the shapes of half done projects light up by the soft light of your desk lamp and computer calmed you slightly from the stress of recent events.


End file.
